


She Needs Some Intervention, Dude

by songohanfan1



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fighting, I considered making him trans but I don't have much experience writing trans characters, Language, M/M, Multi, Nyotalia, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, btt, casual threats, cuz i love it, i love them, mentions of PruCan, mentions of Pruita, sorry - Freeform, the BTT are essentially my gossip girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songohanfan1/pseuds/songohanfan1
Summary: Due to not thinking ahead and poor judgement, something happens to Lovina that requires her to flip her shit. A loyal relative of hers is called to help moderate the issue. A very pregnant relative who happens to be her sorella.





	She Needs Some Intervention, Dude

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this idea just popped in my head whilst in the shower, I had to promptly think of it more and decided to write a oneshot about it. I'm sorry I didn't make Italy trans, but I like the idea of Feli being really comfortable in his body and I don't know how to adequately demonstrate dysphoria in trans characters yet, though that is something I will definitely start practicing. This is not meant to be offensive to anyone in anyway, I hope you all like my story and I'd love some feedback!

** She Needs Some Intervention, Dude **

 

 

 

     A phone rings, disturbing the quiet peacefulness in the house, and prompting a loud groan to echo through it as the solitary resident in the home is forced to get up from her very comfy place laying on the couch. Feli throws the comforter off her form and ignores the rush of cool air that floods across her body as she angrily tries to lift herself up from the couch. Over the months it's become more difficult to get up from pretty much anything she sits or lies down in, the weight of her stomach holding her down. It's been a little over 7 months since she discovered she was pregnant and the past months couldn't have been happier memories for her, despite the constant pain in her feet and consistent nausea she suffered through up until her 5th month. The inside of the toilet bowl is now a familiar setting for her, and the coolness of the porcelain a comforting feeling while she had been tossing her cookies every morning.

    She finally manages to gather enough inertia from rocking back and forth to lift herself up from the couch and she grunts as all of her weight is now back on her swollen ankles. She grumbles as she waddles with her hand on her stomach to the spot the landline had been installed.

     Ludwig had insisted on getting it since he complained that she was constantly misplacing her iPhone, to which she had argued that she always knew where she put it, she just had to remember exactly where she placed it sometimes. Either way the landline was setup in the kitchen in a corner of the furthest counter. Quite a trek for someone having to rest every few steps. 

"Stupid non-transportable phone. Fucking ancient stuck-in-the-wall piece of crap. Can't even take it anywhere. And my feet hurt dammit." She groused when she finally reached the phone. Just as the ringing had stopped. Dammit. 

     Feliciana grabs the phone off its hook and angrily mashes the buttons to see who's call she just missed. Her anger lessens when she sees the familiar number of her favorite brother-in-law/bestie/spa buddy. Of course he hadn't bothered to leave a voicemail, which she already knew and therefore didn't bother to check. 

     Suddenly the sound of an oak door opening and dogs rushing forward, barking filled the previously quiet home. Feli turns and sees her husband standing at the door being bombarded by the puppies until he firmly tells them "Halt!" They immediately back off and calmly sit down, though their tails are a blur with how fast they wag. And well, they aren't exactly puppies ether, in truth the youngest one is 2 years old, and pretty big considering he's a German shepherd. 

     Feli smiles and toddles to her husband, reahcing her hand up and guiding his head down to meet her for a quick kiss. When they pull back Ludwig frowns slightly.

"Liebe, I thought the doctor said you shouldn't be walking around too much? He said it strains your ankles and with how bad they were just yesterday, I'd have thought you'd want to be off your feet as much as possible." Feli nods and ruffles his hair.

"Ve~ Si! He said that, and I was listening, I only got up to eat or use the bathroom. Well...except for that one time I though I saw a kitty outside and went over to get him. Turns out it was just a raccoon. But I swear it looked like a cat Lud!" Ludwig chuckles and wraps an arm around his wife's waist. 

"Well, if you want we can take a rest together. I'm pretty tired from all the paperwork I had to deal with today. I wouldn't mind lying down with you for a while." Feli frowns and strokes his cheek.

"Why did you have so much paperwork tesoro? Did someone do something stupid again?" Ludwig chuckles and lets go of her waist in favor of going to the fridge and cracking open a cold beer.

"Ja, someone always does something stupid. Politics are dumb and politicians are even worse. Especially politicians with actual power." Italy chuckles and takes the beer from him and replacing it with a bottle of water.

"If I'm on a no-wine diet, you're gonna have to help me, caro." Ludwig sighs and sips his water. He sets it down and walks over to his partner, gently putting his hand on her swollen belly and laying his head against hers, on her shoulder. 

"It's passed by so quickly, its hard to believe that in two more months I'll be a vati." Feli raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"Are you scared Luddy? It's okay, I know you'll be the best papa to ever exist. I, on the other hand, will be the most confused, not put-together mamma that has ever lived." Ludwig chuckles and pulls back.

"Oh please, you were born to be a mother, you're the most caring, gentlest person in the whole world. Literally. And I know the whole world." They both laugh and he surprises her with a kiss to the tip of her nose.

"Ve? Luddy? What're you doing babe?" She asks as he presses kisses from the tip of her nose down her face and is currently on the middle of her neck.

"I'm just showing the baby how much I love you. How beautiful you are and how much I adore you. Is that okay Schätze?" He mumbles the word against her vocal chords which makes a strange tingling feeling resonate through her throat. She chuckles and runs her hands up and down his back slowly.

"Of course amore, nothing would make me happier. Just keep in mind that I am Italian and should the occasion present itself, I am inclined to push this further~" He groans as she leads his face back up to meet hers and takes his lip between her teeth and tugs on it. His hands drift and hers go to pulling gently on his hair as things progress. A moan is interrupted by the sudden loud ringing of the home-phone, prompting a brief shriek of surprise from Feli and a grunt of "Was?" from Ludwig. Feli groans in protest as Ludwig leaves the embrace in favor of answering the annoying telephone.

"Hallo, es ist Ludwig.Hmm? Bruder? Was willst du? Feliciana? Warum? Oh nevermind, I don't care that much, here she is." He hands the phone to his wife, "It's for you, it's Gilbert."  

"Grazie." She picks the phone up and puts it to her ear.

"Pronto Gil?" She hears him chuckle.

"Hallo Feli, it's totally awesome to hear your awesomely cute voice again instead of my totally lame bruder's." She laughs, "Si, Gil, I bet it's quite the relief. Ve~ Anyway, what did you want to talk about? Lud said the call was for me?" 

"Oh ja, ja. So, uh, we've got a little issue down here." Feli tiredly shifted her weight from foot to foot, she had been standing too long in one spot and with the limited mobility of the landline she couldn't do much to fix the issue. She only hoped that her feet wouldn't swell up too much from this.

"Ve? What issue Gilbert? And with whom?" She's startled out of her calm demeanor by sudden shrieking in the background of the call, from Gilbert's end, along with smashing glass and shouting in multiple languages.

"Gilbert? What's going on? Gilbert!" Heavy breathing fills the receiver along with a reply, "Ja Feli, I'm back.""Well?" "Well what?" Feli frowns and feels anger start to fill her body.

"Well are you alright? Who was that screaming? Are you doing drugs again Gil?! I swear to Santa Maria that if you are and this is all the result of some trip you're on I'll kill and disown you myself!" 

"Wha- no, no! Feli It's nothing like that, I pro-"

"How could you Gilbert? You promised me you wouldn't get involved with that shit anymore. I trusted you, you were supposed to be the awesomest uncle, remember? Dammit Gil!" Tears stream down her face throughout her rant. Gilbert had gotten involved with Denmark and some other not too good humans about a decade back with a drug deal. He had done mostly harmless stuff, pretty much just marijuana but the longer he was in that situation, the more he was fiddling around with some more dangerous things, like cocaine and speed. He had done ecstasy once and that was the trigger. When Feli found him on her doorstep shaking and mumbling incoherent things in no language under his breath, she forced him to get help. They had always been very close, she had been raised up next to him with Grandpa Rome and Germania and they had helped each other mourn when Frederich had died. Needless to say, the thought of Prussia being back on drugs made her livid and sorrowful.

     Once her sobs lessened in volume, Gilbert started speaking again.

"Feli, Ita, I swear to you now, on Holy Rome's grave that I'm not on anything. I would never do that to you or West. Not again. Those sounds were Spain and your sister "showing their love"." Feli's sobs lessened as she listened and got back her breath.

"Lovina?" She hears Gilbert chuckle.

"Ja Feliciana, that's all it is." Italy laughs again, relieved it was nothing more than her sister's normal rages.

"Thank goodness! Sorry Gilbert, for assuming you were up to no good, you know how I've been lately." Gilbert remember, fuck how could he forget? She was ticked at almost the drop of a dime now, he just prayed that once she gave birth it would subside. 

"Ja Schätze, believe me, I know. Anyway, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Well, not that, but about your sister." Feli hm's in confusion.

" Ve? What's wrong with her?" Gilbert sucks in a breath and just responds strangely, " You should really come see for yourself. It's nothing bad, but I think she could really use your help. Uh, anyway, Tschüss Feli, just come quick okay?" He hangs up and Feli is left staring in confusion at the now end-toning receiver. 

"So are you still up for that cuddle then?"She turns and finds her husband standing outside their bedroom door holding the handle. Feli chuckles and gestures for Ludwig to walk over and when he does she takes his head and plants a big smooch on his forehead.

"What gives you that idea tesoro?" Ludwig blushes and looks away.

"I um, overheard you shouting something about Gilbert and drugs? And your sister, so I assume you're not really in the mood anymore?" Feli smiles and shakes her head.

"Unfortunately Ludwig, I have been called elsewhere. It seems my awesome sisterly duties are needed back home." At this Ludwig gets startled.

" What? Leibe, no, you can go all the way to Italy! Your feet hurt so much I don't know how you'll be able to drive, and just think of the stress! Any situation involving your Schwester und mein Bruder is just bound to give someone a heart attack, or worse" he gestures toward her stomach,"a premature labor! Bottom line Feli is that it would be dangerous and very risky for you to travel all the way there now, in your condition." Feli's eyes narrow briefly before she takes a breath and smiles instead. She was briefly angry at her husband for thinking of her as an invalid, but she realized it's probably out of concern not an attempt to hold her down.

"Lud, I know you're worried but I'll be fine, you know none of them would chance putting me in danger. Gilbert's been watching over me since before I even became a nation, and the same with France and Spain, plus you know my sorella. She would never let anyone hurt me, and especially not her first niece." She pats his right cheek and kisses his left before slipping her hand in his pocket and pulling out the keys to his BMW. 

That was the only car he approved of her using lately, claiming it as the ultimate family car. She didn't mind of course, his car got better gas mileage plus it was always much cleaner. 

She quickly runs as fast as her increased body weight and swollen ankles allow her and shouts a quick "ciao" before slamming the door behind her and quickly getting in the car and locking the doors. Ludwig rushes out asking desperately if she's okay while also angrily asking her to get out of the car and let him sort out their issue instead, to which she blows a kiss and starts the car, pulling out of the driveway and racing down the street. 

She smirks at the feeling of freedom, sure the constant pressure on her feet hurts slightly, but she hadn't had the chance to drive in at least a few weeks, what with Ludwig usually being home when she needed to go out and her liking the feeling of having her own personal chauffeur. However she was starting to go a little stir-crazy, so she plugged in the aux cord to her iphone and blasted P!nk. This would be a really fun 12 hours. 

Of course, she realized Ludwig was most definitely following her, but considering she didn't even know where her own car keys were to her Maserati, she figured she had at least a good hour on him, just from him trying to find the keys. Not to mention he strictly followed all the traffic rules and speed limits. Oh sure, Feliciana followed things like red lights and speed bumps and most stop signs, that would be irresponsible of her not to! But if she didn't quite come to a complete stop at the stop signs or if she pushed the gas all the way down on yellow lights and used the speed limit as a guideline, that wouldn't be too bad, right? 

Plus if it was all to help her sorella, she'd find a way to get a cop to let her go should she be stopped. She normally wore low-cut shirts anyway.

* * *

 

     She ended up arriving around 3 pm, after booking a room in a hotel at around 1 that morning and sleeping till 9, much earlier than she'd normally wake up. She'd been texting Gilbert all morning with updates and questions, he told her the hotel they were staying in, (they?) a touristy Ramada Inn, on the ground floor some room in the 100's. She'd forgotten exactly which room he said and her phone had died so she just calmly and cheerfully knocked on every door on the floor, it was around 120 that the people started actually getting upset with her. Not many people were checked in, since it was the afternoon on a Friday, but those that were had clearly come back from a long trip and didn't appreciate being disturbed.

     She was reaching up to knock on door number 134 when she was grabbed around her waist from behind. All her years of Germany's training and her own natural badassery kicked in and she grabbed the hands around the wrists pushed up, twisted around and headbutted the person. She was very proud of herself, getting to use all that stuff her husband had ingrained in her mind and feeling pretty awesome. 

A familiar curse word was shouted. Speaking of awesome...

"Scheisse!" Her brother-in-law held his forehead carefully with both hands while being curled around his midsection protectively. She looked into the surprised and somewhat impressed eyes of her other (almost) brother-in-law and her favorite amorous person she called a brother. Antonio and Francis blinked owlishly at her in unison, hands raised in surrender, ignoring their hissing in-pain friend. 

Feliciana gasps.

"Oh Gilly, I'm so sorry! Mi dispiace! I didn't know it was you and when you just grabbed me like that, well...but I'm very sorry Gilbert!" She rushed over to him and rubbed his back, trying to get a look at his face so she could see the damage, though he resisted.

" Come on Gil, just let me see, si? I just want to help, please?" Gilbert sighs and groans one last time, finally standing up straight and looking at her.

"It's okay Feli, I know you didn't mean it, but I'm just pretty surprised actually. How can you do that so well?" Feli giggles softly and moves his hand away from his head, inspecting the point of contact.

"Ve~ Ludwig showed me that one, though I know several other self-defense moves as well. Anyway, it doesn't look like a concussion or anything, just like it hurts really bad. We'll put some ice on that as soon as we can, va bene?" Gilbert nods and cracks a smile.

"Of course! Nothing can really hurt the awesome Kingdom of Preußen! Kesesesesesese~" Feli smiles and pats his head.

"Sí, of course Gil." Someone clears their throat behind her so she turns around and sees that it was Antonio.

"Lo siento for making you come all the way out here Feli, but well, I could really use your help right about now." Feli laughs and nods.

"Yeah, I heard you two on the phone last night, someone really needed my help. Though I can't tell who needed it more, Lovina or you." Toni lowers his head.

"Sí I know, it's bad. But I know that you can help! If there's anyone alive that can talk sense into your sister it's you."

"Ve~ Grazie, so which one is your room? I would really like to rest, I've been driving for like 7 hours straight." France smiles and takes her by the hand.

"Oui Oui, of course you're tired, just look at you, you poor thing. All ragged and swollen, oh! Seeing such a beautiful belle like you in such a state as this, why it breaks my heart in two! Come, let's go, we must get you properly refreshed." She frowns, well of course she didn't look very good, it's not like she had a chance to get her makeup or fresh clothes before she rushed out of the house. She'd figured since she'd be at her house in Rome anyway she would just change there. Her expression sours along with her mood.

"Oh, well mi dispiace Francis, I'm sorry, I certainly hope I didn't offend your sense of beauty with my appearance, since apparently I look like literal shit. Thank you for informing me about how bad I look though, I definitely didn't already know." She puts her arm up, preventing him from leading her any further as she crosses her arm over her chest and chews him out, standing her ground.

He looks at her stunned, not moving and looking like he genuinely does not know how to progress from here. His beautiful sœur had never yelled at him in such a manner, sure he was intensely berated and yelled at by her when she found out about Holy Rome, but he understood he had done a horrible thing. How was he to react to being berated for a slip of the tongue?

He just stared at her in fear and slight wonder.

"Uhhh, so yeah. Our room is numero 138 Feliciana. Let's go, yes?" Toni guides her away from his French friend and leads her to the room just a couple yards ahead. Gilbert walks up to France and they both watch them walk/waddle away. 

"Sucks doesn't it? Let's go Dummkopf." He bumps against Francis' shoulder as he starts walking away, and Francis follows slowly, still stunned.

_____________________

Feli sighs in relief as she plops down on one of the queen beds in the shared room, laying back with her head sinking down into a feather-filled white pillow strewn behind her. 

"Jeez that's a load off. Thank you so much guys, grazie, merci, gracias and danke. Seriously. I'm in heaven, mmmmhh." Her sentence devolves into a long moan as she settles into the cool and exceedingly comfortable bed. Lying there for a bit, letting the guys' playful banter sink into the background of peacefulness she realizes she hasn't reached the epitome of comfort yet. 

Without moving or opening her eyes she calls out.

"Oi. Gilbert! C'mere." She hears him walk over and feels him standing next to her.

"Help meeeeeeeeee." She holds out the end of her sentence, whining at her brother-in-law to get him to cooperate.

 He sighs and grins.

"What is it now Feli? I thought you were totally conked out there." She sighs.

"I was, but then I realized I still have my shoes on. Take them off?" He sighs and reaches down, gently taking hold of her foot and untying the knots in her tennis shoes. She would usually drop dead before letting her style come down to t-shirts and sneakers, but with how swollen her feet have been lately, that's pretty much been all she could fit. Gilbert worked the shoe off along with the sock and kept t it until he'd gotten both pairs off. 

He crinkled his nose in disgust as an odor wafted through the room.

"Alright, which one of you shitheads farted in the room where everyone can smell it? That's fucking rank guys." He looked at both his companions intensely, but neither of them would admit to the crime. Then something soft and damp and reeking of death was thrown onto his face. He turned around, holding his breath and glared at the current female companion.

"It was you." Feliciana cackles in response, nods and throws her other sock at Antonio who had come up to the side of the bed to see what they were talking about.

"Madre de Dios! What died in your calcetín, chica? Good God that's bad." He hurriedly takes it off his face and holds it away from his body. Feli feigns innocence and looks around.

"Who? Me? You think a poor, in-pain mamma would do something so orribile as to throw a disgustingly sweaty and stinky sock on your face? That would be undignified, sí Antonio?" Gilbert smirks.

"Why of course Häschen. I would never think of insinuating that, you Francis?" France plays dumb and shakes his head.

"Never, mon ami. And certainly not to a madamemoiselle." Toni's brows raise in surprise.

"¿Que? But I just saw her throw it! She even threw one at you Gilbert!" Gilbert frowns and shakes his head.

"Nein. I don't know what you're talking about Toni." Toni raises his hands in defeat and turns around to walk back to his bed. Something damp and stinky hits the back of his head, when he turns around he sees a barefoot Gilbert with a sock in his hand and one on the ground in front of his own feet. 

Spain smirks and grabs the sock from the ground.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get, amigo." 

"Bring it Freund." Gilbert quickly reaches down and fireman grips Feliciana's wrist, pulling her off the bed and helping her stand up.

"Come on Maus, let's get the Spanish bastard." Feli giggles.

"Ve~I'm ready Gilbert!" Antonio throws a smile toward his "sister" before looking back over at Francis.

"You with me amigo?"Francis smiles and nods.

"Oui, always." He takes a sock from Toni, presumably Gilbert's.

Gilbert smirks with battlelust.

"Eins."

"Deux."

"Tres/Tre."

Socks fly about the room, some pelting others straight-on while others fall, misguided and without much force. The boys bound around the room, jumping on beds, standing on the desk, sliding across counters. And though Feli is mostly stationary and slow in her pace when she is chasing one of them, she does so with precision and absolute delight. 

She pauses her attack for a moment, getting an evil idea.

Using the bedlam of their "war" as cover she puts her hands behind her, just below her shoulder blade and pushes, releasing two latches from each other. She feels instant satisfaction as her breasts aren't being strained to stay up anymore. She quickly pulls the bra through the right side of her shirt, off her arms and cackles.

All three men instantly freeze and look at her, startled. 

Her grin widens as she takes the bra in both hands and stretches, demonstrating the elasticity of the garment.

"Ready guys?" She sees their eyes widen as well as all of them blush down to their shoulders, though France's isn't as defined as the other two's. 

She takes both end of the bra straps and stretches them, slinging it toward her target: the Spanish one. 

"Ewww. Gross Feli! That's just nasty. This has touched your boobs for who knows how long and you just threw it at my face. Nasty." He sticks his tongue out in disgust and she shrugs and smiles.

"Well, you have it now, so it's your move." He pauses for a moment, pondering the possibilities of this newfound power and then the Spaniard's grin widens.

A bloodbath ensues.

__________________

"Ve~ I'm pooped!" She plops down onto the bed beside the other three similarly tired nations, though they weren't as tired as she was. Gilbert raises an eyebrow.

"What? Don't get much exercise with West nowadays?" Feli sighs.

"Not as much as I'm used to, that's for sure. He's so protective, so worried about me and the bambino's safety. It's cute, but it can get kind of annoying when I just want to let loose and have fun." They all say their agreements and lay in silence.

Eventually France begins speaking.

"So mon cher, as much as I've enjoyed this fight with you, I think it's about time to put this back on." He holds the black lace bra over her face before letting it gently drop down.

She sighs.

"Sí I guess you're right." She sits up and works the bra under her shirt to fitting her chest like it was before, finishing by latching the straps together on her back. 

She lies back down. 

"Ve~ We played right up until siesta time. Now I'm tired." 

"Yeah me too. Let's just go to sleep." Feli nuzzles her way under the blankets, turning on her side, facing the door. She feels Antonio settle down beside her, lying on his back. She hear Gilbert and Francis laugh.

"Well, you two lazy-bones just sleep there, me and Franceypants will play some awesome Uno in the meantime. And watch Mean Girls." Feli nods and vaguely waves goodnight to them before going out like a light.

She's awoken to the smell of chinese food and the yells of three of her favorite people. She rubs her head and tries to nuzzle her way deeper into the pillow to block the sounds of their raucous laughter, unfortunately, to no avail. 

She groans as she decides to lift her head up and greet the living world again. She sends a harsh glare toward the three seated around the table. Apparently playing Risk. Great. What a fantastic boardgame for literal representations of nations of the world to play, a game about world domination. How smart. She sits up and swings her legs over the edge of the bed, gently lowering them so she's standing now and she waddles over to them. 

" Did you save me an eggroll? You better fucking have. I really like them and I'm really hungry." Without looking back Gilbert hands a plate to her with 2 eggrolls, fried rice and a Crab Rangoon. 

"Sweet. You all know me so well." She chows down and glances out the window, it looks to be early evening. 

"How long did I sleep? It looks pretty late out there." Spain responds.

"About 3 hours, it's like 6 right now." She nods.

"So, when are we gonna see Lovina?" That question leaves Spain choking on his noodles and wheezing while Feli stares at him in alarm and the other two reach to hit his back in aid. 

Once Toni regains his composure Gilbert turns around and looks at the clock.

"We should actually probably get going tbh. It's about an hour to get to your house from here and we don't want it to be too late. Or she could be nauseous." Feli's brows wrinkle in confusion.

"Huh? Why would she be nauseous? Is she sick?" Spain glares at his friend while Gilbert looks like a deer in headlights. Francis decides to pick up the slack.

"Oui, she hasn't been feeling well, that's one of the reasons we thought we'd need your help. You know how she gets when she's sick." Feli nods, all too familiar with the anger her sister could display and feel when under the weather.

"Si, it was a good idea to call me Francis, good thinking." He smiles and nods. He then turns and sends a look to his friends, making sure they knew who the smart one was. Gilbert stand up form the table.

"Well, guess we should get on the road. And here's to hoping she lets you in Toni, 'cuz we only rented this room for the one night." Antonio gulps and starts packing his bag along with France and Prussia, getting ready for the trip of doom.

After packing all their belongings and certifying with the management that they finished their late checkout and were (finally) leaving, they all piled into Francis' Peugeot SUV and hit the road.

As they were driving, the three passengers noticed something slightly surprising about their French driver, thus looking over to right and raising an eyebrow at the expletives being muttered by his friend, Antonio wiped the nervous sweat off his brow. 

"¿Eh, amigo? I, uh, noticed you were getting pretty tense there, you can calm down now. That guy drove off, we're good." He was referring to about 5 minutes earlier when Francis suddenly swerved to right, yelling about how the man in the Bugatti needed to stay in his own lane before going back into the lane then swerving to the left a little, apparently trying to get vengeance on the driver. 

Needless to say the passengers of the French car were very surprised at the aggression Francis displayed while driving, aggression he hadn't even shown during literal life and death battles. 

Francis spares him a passing glance to his left, confused. 

"Huh? What are you talking about Antonio? I'm fine, no idiot in some stupid  _sports_ car is going to intimidate me, at least not for long, Francis Bonnefoy will always conquer over the stupidity of others!" Through his little Prussia-esque rant the other three merely blinked and watched him in vague interest. It had been a mostly boring 15 minute ride thus far, and the vapidly blank stares of the residents of the car showed the desperation for some type of stimulation. Which was easily found in the slightly amusing anger of their French driver. 

After no further banter or conversation from the two nations seated in the front, and the snoring of the albino sitting next to her got louder Feliciana sighed and resigned herself to the boring trip she'd be forced to endure.

That is until she suddenly and desperately needed to pee.

She startled awake from her slight doze and gripped the headrest of the driver in front of her.

"Francis pull over." He jerks the steering wheel out of alarm and sent her a harsh glare through the rearview mirror once he regained control.

"Um excusez-moi? I am driving Feli! You don't just yank on the driver's headrest when he's in the middle of going 75 on the highway! What is wrong with you? And pull over? What could you possibly need to do that requires me to immediately halt our journey, pull over to the side of the road near the dirty and scary woods?" Feli groaned as she felt the pressure on her bladder increase.

"Look big brother, I'm sorry I pulled on your chair, but I really need to go to the bathroom!" He sent her a deadpanned look displaying complete and total lack of caring.

"Okay well, you're a grown-up now Feli, and if you have to tinkle, you can hold it like a big girl, oui? We'll only be on the road for another half-hour until we reach the villa in Rome. Surely a nation of your age and experience can hold her bladder for that long right?" The tone he used with her was not deliberately intended to sound patronizing, but the terms he used certainly sounded that way to the currently ill-tempered and under a lot of pressure girl seated directly behind me.

     She lunged forward from her seat, twisting around the side of the driver's seat to look at him directly, "now you listen to me, and you listen closely. I have a roughly 5-pound weight constantly pushing against my bladder and I had a lot to drink. If you don't either pull over or find an exit within the next 2 minutes, I swear to God I will take deep satisfaction in taking a long and extremely gratified piss directly on your smooth leather seat. Capisce?" Before he could respond the other resident of the backseat had awoken and sighed, leaning forward into the exchange.

"Dude just let her take a piss. It literally does not matter fuck-all if we get there "late", and I'd much prefer arriving slightly delayed than having to deal with the scent of pressurized knocked-up woman pee wafting around us for the rest of the fucking trip. So commands the awesome Prussia." He immediately, after giving his 2 cents, laid back in his seat, curled up on his side and promptly fell back to sleep.

Feli and Antonio blinked at him, shrugged and turned back toward Francis, who sighed.

"Alright chéri, you win, there's an exit in about 2 miles, I'll pull over at a filling station, bien?" She smiles and kisses his cheek, thanking him before gently lying back in her seat, awaiting the stop.

______________________

After the slight detour they were forced to take to appease the passengers of the car, and the driver as well though he won't admit it, they continued on their journey, the car ripe with ICEEs and packages of Combos. 

They finally arrived at their destination around 7:40. Due to relative light still left in the day, the visiting nations were forced to park behind a large hedge to the side of the villa in order to avoid suspicion from the ailing resident of the home. Which Feliciana found rather odd.

She carefully exited the car, shutting the door and withstanding all the shushing she promptly got from the trio due to the "loudness" of her door closing. She looked quizzically at them, walking to join them crouching near the edge of the bush looking over to the villa to their right.

"Ve~ Why are we all hiding behind the hedge like a bunch of creepers? It's just Lovina, if she's sick I doubt she'll even be awake right now. She usually sleeps a  _ton_ when she's not feeling well." The men look to one another, blushing, before slowly standing up, though still ducked enough to be hidden by the bush. 

Antonio briskly and furiously points toward the villa. " You heard the screaming on the phone yesterday, si? That was me.  ** _ME!_** A past pirate, a conquistador, literally a  _war veteran_! That is no ordinary Lovina, not the sweet little tomaté I know. It's a devil, a devil I tell you!" Feli's eyes widen at her brother-in-law's lunacy, she slowly nods and assures him of her belief in his words, that's what you do when dealing with a frightened animal, right? Console and assuage the anxious person to calm down their ravings.

She looks back over to the villa, seeing most of the lights off, though the 2nd floor bathroom and kitchen lights are on, showing her sister is most likely still awake and walking around. She looks back to her companions, all with heightened levels of anxiety and awareness and rolls her eyes, standing out from behind the bush. They gasp and furiously try to pull her back behind the cover of the hedge, but she fends off their attempts and simply stands just outside the bush with her hands on her hips, chastising them for their foolishness.

"C'mon guys, it's not that bad. It's just Lovina, not some "devil" or "chupacabra" or "literal Dementor cascading in the body of a beautiful Italian girl waiting to see the souls of innocent people and suck them into her giant, awaiting, all-consuming maw". Just Lovina, whose wrath we've all dealt with before. It's okay." They all vigorously shake their heads, Gilbert lunging forward and taking Feli's hand.

"Listen Feliciana. That is not your sister, okay? I'm gonna make a last-ditch effort to try to reason with you so you don't get ripped apart. If you manage to talk to her, be careful. Heed my warnings Kind, tread carefully. For the love of God, don't bring Toni into the conversation, she will literally go crazy if you do." Feli sighs and pushes his hand away.

"You too, Gil? I though the "Awesome and Might Prussia" could handle anything? I never thought you'd be taken down by a small, cranky Italian girl," she shrugs and turns her back to them, "I guess I overestimated your awesomeness. Oh well, forget I said anything." She slowly walks away from them, a grin on her face, which widens when she hears the now louder proclamations of her long-time albino friend.

"Wait Feli! You're right. I am waaaaayy too awesome to let Lovina be the only thing to defeat my awesome might in the history of forever! Plus you're totally gonna need some awesomely strong backup, and I am the awesomest and strongest out of these two losers." He jerks his thumb over his shoulder at the two nations still crouched in the cover of the bushes. Feli laughs into her hand as they both promptly stand up and flip Gilbert the bird. 

They start conversing in hushed whispers before someone lets out a loud groan and they promptly stomp over to where Feli and Gilbert and standing on the driveway, looks of defeat on their faces.

Antonio looks distraught while Francis looks downright indignant at being coerced so easily to surrender. He crosses his arms and rolls his eyes at her.

"This is only to help assist you and keep you safe from her rage. Lord knows Ludwig would kill us if we let anything happen to you or the bébé." Feli nods, though she's still smiling at knowing exactly how to get her way with these three. Antonio whines in fear as he looks back up to the villa then back down to Feliciana.

"Si, you are lucky we care about you twice as much now." Feli pats his shoulder, "just think of it like bullfighting Toni. It's pretty similar. Now, andiamo!" She starts her trek up the hill of a driveway. About ten steps in she's panting and bent over at the knees, her stomach hurting as she's trying to catch her breath. She feels three hands on her back, along with the two on both of her shoulders in comfort. As she opens her eyes she sees the upside-down face of Francis looking up at her from under her flow of hair.

"Are you sure you're okay mon petite? You seem to be stressing your body pretty badly." Feli snorts and slowly rises back up.

"Si, I'm fine, it's just," she groans,"why for the everloving sake of Dio did we choose to live on the top of a fucking hill? Like jeez, we're both women with active love lives, so we must've been expecting for one of us to be pregnant at some time right? We just really did not think ahead about this one, ve~." They chuckle, and she looks at her hands when there are now two firm grips in them. She looks up to the faces of Gilbert and Antonio smiling at her.

"Not sure if this helps, but we'll try to help you get up the hill with our awesome strength, ja?" He tugs gently on her arm, signaling the start of their shared journey. The driveway isn't really all that long, it just feels like an eternity when your center of gravity is all off and you've got so much added weight pushing down on your body up a hill. They help her up the slope of the driveway, with Francis walking behind her, hand gently on her waist as a makeshift backspotter. 

She is panting heavily by the time they make it to the front door, but she shoots each of them a grateful smile.

"It took a while ve~ but goddammit we're here!" She breaks off lightly laughing through her pants of breath as she tries to regulate them back to normal. They all nod and agree, secretly all three dreading raking her back down the hill afterwards, with their throbbing hands as reminders of the arduous service they just did her. 

Once she regains her usual breathing patterns she takes the door knocker firmly in hand and raps it against the solid Rosewood door and steps back, awaiting a response.

After several moments of silence she looks back to her three companions quizzically, they all shrug in confusion, not knowing what to expect either. She tilts her head to the side and knocks on the door again, with more force. Again, no answer. She gets irritable and starts rapidly hitting the doorbell and knocking with the brass door handle in unison, surely causing a racket in the now calm Italian home. 

"WHO THE FUCK IS IT, KNOCKING ON MY DOOR LIKE SOME FUCKING SCREWED-UP POLICE FORCE OR SOME SHIT? GIVE ME A SECOND TO COME DOWN THERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS AND TELL YOU TO FUCK OFF PERSONALLY!" The sound of angry and rapid stomping rings through the door to the ears of the visiting nations just outside the home, sparking one knowing smile and three equally scared grimaces. 

The door is flung open on the inside, revealing a small, brunette Italian girl in a night dress with her hair up in a sloppy ponytail, bangs messily covering her face from the force of her throwing open the door. Once they see the look of recognition on her face she dropped the look of rage in favor of one that's inscrutable.

"Nope." She calmly states before slamming the door closed just as her sister started to walk forward. Feli blinks owlishly at the door, stunned. The quiet stunned silence doesn't last for long though, quickly replaced by indignation.

"EXCUSE ME? THE FUCK? WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE YELLING AT AND SHUTTING DOORS IN THE FACE OF? CUZ I REALLY HOPE YOU WERE JUST SEEING SHIT AND DIDN'T REALIZE IT WAS ME! YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR THE FUCK UP AND LET ME IN OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL FORCE MYSELF INTO LABOR RIGHT MOTHERFUCKING HERE! I WILL BREAK MY WATER RIGHT OVER YOUR DAMNED TOMATO PLANTS AND FUCKING DROWN THEM!" Feliciana angrily lunges back a step, directing her shouts toward the second floor where she knows her sister's room is. 

She drove all the way from fucking Berlin to Rome, dealt with the immaturity and ridiculousness of three of some really old countries, hiked all the way up the fucking hill, almost pissing herself from the strain. And she was straight damned if Lovina thought she was just gonna slam the door in Feli's face after all the shit she put up with. 

The men behind her all shared looks of alarm, Gilbert gently grasping Feli's shoulder, encouraging her to just take a deep breath, only to be replied to with a jerk of her arm for him to let go and rapid Italian hurled at him. He raises his hands in defense and steps back with the other two.

"Listen guys, we should really just leave her alone, she's not really in the mood to deal with us. Plus, I mean, it is pretty badass seeing her go off on her like that, it's like pure motivation for me to increase my own awesomeness." He grins widely and whoops, "Oh YEAH! YOU FUCKING GO GIRL!", pumping his fist in the air in encouragement.

"Oh my fUCKING GOD FELI, DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT! That's fucking gross! What even is your freaking problem, you weirdo?" Lovina stomps back down the stairs and once again opens her door and glares at the four bastards on her porch.

Feli smiles sweetly, walks forward and pats her head as she lets herself in.

"Ve~ Thanks for letting me in sorella~ I'll be in the living room, si?" She slowly waddles her way past her sister and to the left, to the family room, quickly sinking into the recliner and moaning in delight as she throws off her sneakers and scrunches her toes, popping the joints in them. 

Lovina just stares as her sister walks off, into her house, and fucking relaxes like she hadn't just literally been screaming obscenities at her and threatening to give birth on Lovina's doorstep. She quickly turns her head when more footsteps shuffle in, first Francis who gently patted her shoulder, graciously thanking her for her wonderfully charitable hospitality. He joins Feli in the living room, sitting on the sofa across from the recliner. He crosses his legs and waits for everyone else, again looking way too fucking comfortable for the situation. 

Next is Gilbert who hip checks her as he struts past, shouting at Francis to scooch over and make room for his "awesomely massive presence". She glares and stares at him dumbfounded, before starting to protest.

"Hey fucker! Don't just let yourself in and make yourself comfy over there! This is someone else's fucking house bitch, and I swear-" She's cut off as Antonio begins walking past her, very hesitantly as she glares at him silently. He offers a small, awkward wave which only makes things more tense as she does not return it or make any acknowledgement that she saw his greeting. Just glaring silently as he passes her. 

He joins Francis and Gilbert on the couch, shoving Gilbert's foot off the glass coffee table. Which is lucky for the Prussian because if the owner of the home had seen that or the footprints it might have left, she would undoubtedly kick all of them out and possibly grab her Molotov Cocktail and get some target practice done. 

After realizing that all the previously unwelcomed guests have now made themselves at home, only driving it home for her when she hears the loud crunching of the Pistachios she had left in a bag on the end table coming from a certain Italian woman's mouth, she groans and decides to enter the room to watch them more carefully.

As well as rescue her nuts from being brutally consumed by her sister. She snatches the bag out of her hand as she walk past her on the way to the other arm chair next to the recliner. 

"Hey! I was-" Lovina snaps her head around, shooting a glare at her sister to silence her as she takes her seat, opens the bag and proceeds to eat the Pistachios while maintaining eye-contact with her sister. As she plops another nut in her mouth she turns to address the men gathered on her couch.

"So, what the fuck are you doing here? Again." The three look at each other before Gilbert sits up straighter, answering her question. 

"Well, we thought you'd enjoy a visit from your favorite little sister, and you know how the awesome me is totally the best travel companion in the world, so I had to come with her. And you know how these two losers are totally lost without me, so they tagged along." The fact that Lovina wasn't really paying attention to the Prussian's obvious lies didn't escape any of the guests notice, nor did the brief looks she kept throwing to the growing child still inside her sister. When Feli noticed her sister's staring at her enlarged stomach she grumbled and shifted to lay her arms on top of her abdomen, blocking the bump from her sister's view. 

"Look Lovi, I know I'm super fat right now, and you've never seen me this big or ugly, but do you have to keep staring in disgust at me like that? It's really not making me feel any better about my current weight, ve~." Lovi startles and brings her gaze back up to her sister's eyes hurriedly. 

"Oh no, Feli that's not it, you're not fat! I'm uh, admiring you! Yeah, you've got some kind of...glow about you, like you're really happy. That's all, just admiring your glowing face, nothing suspicious about that, certainly not thinking about your bambino or what it must be like having a bambino or anything like that! Definitely not!" 

They all stared as her cheeks glowed bright, tomato red as she lowered her gaze in embarrassment. All Francis could think, while accidentally letting out a few chuckles, was that he had never seen someone dig themselves a hole that quickly or deeply. He covered his laugh with a completely fake cough. 

She glared at him more intensely, flipping him off. Feli raises an eyebrow, considering everything her sorella had said. Well it was definitely certain that Lovi was thinking about babies. Did she want one of her own? Feli glanced to Toni, trying to guess the chances of him wanting one as well. 

They were pretty much 100% since he had been cooing over having a baby ever since Feliciana had revealed that she was pregnant. He had even been extremely touchy with her baby bump, kind of weirdly so, but Ludwig had been there so he asked him to stop after about 10 minutes of Antonio literally just rubbing her belly. 

There was no denying that Antonio wanted to be a father, and with Lovina's previous statements, Feli knew she also had an interest in babies. Feli sighed, deciding to give up some personal space as well as some dignity as she gestured toward her sister.

Lovina scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"Huh? What do you want now, Preggo?" Feli growls and gestures with more force from Lovina toward her stomach. 

"Get over here, silly! I want you to do something!" Lovina sighs before exasperatedly getting up from her seat.

She walks over to her sister and stands above her, crossing her arms and sighing, "What do you want from me Feli? I'm here already." Feli smiles and gently grasps her sister's hand, kissing it briefly before rolling her shirt up to just under her breasts and putting Lovina's hand on the middle of the bump.

Lovina grimaces in disgust and tries to jerk her hand away, but Feli wasn't taking no for an answer and forcefully kept her hand in place. After Lovi stopped struggling, Feli looked up at her sister's face.

"Well?" Lovi glanced at her sister in a put-upon manner and sighed. 

"Well what?" Feli maintains her patience and elaborates, "Do you feel anything?" Lovina rolls her eyes and starts moving her hand around gently, trying to feel something move. She gets nothing.

"No, I guess the baby's asleep. Can you let go now? I've already touched your pregnant stomach like a thousand times in the past 3 months and-" she stops talking, cut off by the gentle thump against her hand. Her eyes widen and she presses down slightly harder, trying to feel the kick again. After a few moments of silence, she feels another quick pressure against her hand and she can't restrain the smile that breaks out across her face.

"I- I felt it! The baby, it kicked! Il bambino ha calciato! Toni! I felt it!" She kept smiling widely as she gazed in wonder at her sister's inhabited belly. The three men on the couch behind her also smiled sweetly at seeing the precious moment the sister's shared, though Antonio was the most happy and excited.

If Lovina was this excited and in-love with her sister's baby, maybe it showed some hope for their own possibility of pregnancy? Toni slowly stood up and walked behind his girlfriend, putting an arm around her waist as she continued excitedly feeling the baby's steady kick. She felt a particularly hard one, which she was gleeful about until her sister let out a grimace of pain, tightening her grip around Lovina's wrist. 

Lovi backs up, looking at her sister in worry, the magical feeling broken suddenly. Feli opens her eyes again and smiles softly at her sister.

"Ve, sorry, sometimes the bébé is a little too strong. The doctor said since they're not human they're kicks will have a little more force than most mothers have to go through. I'm fine though, don't worry, Lovi." Lovina nods and quietly goes to sit back down, the smile gone and now replaced with a nervous look. 

Feli looks between her sister and her Spanish boyfriend and decides to ask her question.

"Okay Lovi, now these guys told me you weren't feeling well, and I checked on the news and there's been no economical fluctuations or anything. So what's going on, hmm?" Lovina shoots a deathglare at the three guests on her sofa. She hadn't wanted to talk about this, but now face-to-face with her sister who was so lovingly worried, there was no way she could just not answer her question. 

Biting back her anger at the three meddlesome irritants of her life, she turns back to her sister and takes a deep breath, answering Feliciana.

" Yesterday I found out something. Something very...intense. I haven't been feeling well for the past couple months, and went to the doctor for a checkup. While I was there, he insisted I could be...pregnant. He encouraged me to buy a pregnancy test, since I refused to subject myself to one there. I couldn't deal with the possibility at the time. I didn't want to know." Looking into the eyes of her sister, who's been with her for centuries through all kind of shit, she saw nothing but kindness and a desire for her to continue her explanation, so taking a shaky breath she did. 

"I told myself it was just a stomach bug, but it didn't go away so finally yesterday morning I told Antonio to go to the gas station and buy me a pregnancy test. He came back and I did the test. I got a positive. So I threw him outside and made him buy me 2 more just to be sure, I still hadn't told him about the results of the first one, I was just panicking. He came back, I did both immediately and waited. I got two more positives." She finished her story suddenly and looked down, tears in her eyes. 

How could she be a mother? She wasn't ready, she wasn't kind, she wasn't gentle. She was nothing like her sister who would literally be the perfect mother. She was already heavier than Feli and not as pretty, and with all the hormones coursing through her body during pregnancy, she'd surely be horrible to deal with! Antonio would finally reach his breaking point and leave her! She can't do this. She can't do this. 

She didn realize she was tightly pulling on the roots of her hair until she felt a gentle but calloused hand ease her grasp from her hair and instead take the hands to hold. She looked up just barely, into the eyes of her Spanish lover, the kindness and love she always saw now almost bursting from his gaze as his own eyes were tear-filled. 

He kneeled in front of her and took a shaky breath, never letting their eyes leave one another's. 

"Listen Lovina, eschúchame, I love you. I truthfully do, I love and admire you so much, you're so strong. And I will be with you the whole way, no amount of screaming and insults thrown my way will ever be enough to push me away. I will be there, for you, for the baby, for whatever you need. I would never leave you, I care about you too much, okay?" He pulls her hands up to his lips and kisses each one, before backing off, and sitting beside her chair, holding her hand. 

She's blushing and hurriedly scrubbing her tears from her face, embarrassed she cried in front of everyone and that now several people knew she was pregnant. 

Feli watches the exchange with love and adoration in her face, what could she say? She loved love. Seeing them finish their moment, she decided it was her turn. She quickly gestured for Francis and Gilbert to come over. Once they were standing next to her she firmly took their hands and pulled herself up, now standing. 

Her footsteps thumped across the wooden floor as she made her way to her sister. When she got to her chair she reached for her sister's head, gently caressing her hair. 

She softly addresses her older sister, "Hey Lovi? Wanna know something?", receiving a nod from her, Feli chuckled and continued her statement.

"I think you'll be a great mamma. You wanna know why? You're really strong, and that's a great trait I know your bébé will have. It'll help you withstand the months of not being able to do some stuff, and all the annoying questions from people. Plus it'll help you be able to be firm with your bambino. But you're also kind and you care about everyone, you're a really great person Lovi, and I am absolutely certain that you can do this." Lovina just stared with wide eyes at her sister, the one who bragged about Germany's BDSM collection but had refused to say a single nice trait about her during introductions. She couldn't help it, her eyes watered at the beautiful encouragement from her sister. 

Heart touched, Lovina threw her arms around her sister and pulled her down to her chest, locking her in a suffocating yet comforting hug. Feli smiled kindly, loving to have finally gotten a willing bearhug from her older sister who was normally very rigid and aloof. She returned the embrace and leaned her head against Lovi's shoulder. 

Finally, both were comforted in a deep way by each other, doubts assuaged and love reassured. 

* * *

 

Gilbert punches Toni lightly on the shoulder, smiling widely. "See? I told you she could be nice and shit. I knew all it would take would be our dear little Feli to help that uptight chick be fine with being a mom." Francis chuckles and comments, " Oui mon ami, she had been going quite crazy the other day. What with the broken glasses and the shotgun firing and the vases thrown. And the screaming, oh! The screaming! It was horrible! Like some sort of wraith mixed with a banshee straight from Hell itself." He shudders remembering the pure rage in the Italian woman's glare and radiating off of her body in waves.

The two other companions look at him in amusement before Gilbert responds, breaking the awkwardness caused by Francis' quiet whimpers of fear.

"Ja dude, she just needed some intervention. Some awesomely happy and hot and kind intervention from her awesome little sister. Man, Feli is the fucking awesomest." All three nod their agreement and reach the vehicle. Gilbert driving this time, to Berlin, where they would all proceed to get wasted and crash at his house. The typical Friday night.  

Of course, in their drunken stumbling and with the relevant newness of Gilbert's apartment, they quickly forgot where exactly it was and ended up crashing Ludwig's house with the spare key hidden in the birdhouse. 

With his pregnant wife leaving for days, not responding to any of his messages and the fact that she took the car, plus now these three hooligans, let's just say Ludwig had never been so close to having an aneurysm. 


End file.
